hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter
Funny story, I did this whole page a couple hours back and went to pteveiw and wikia was like "Haha, I just made you waste 20 minutes" So I'll put the lyrics on tomorrow, unless one of y'all get it first. CeciN'estPasUnePipe 02:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * The RTE can be a vicious bitch, can't it? No problem, though; you know I'll always have your back. Well, it was to correct vandalism by one of Antonio's insane brood, but the effect was the same. Fill it in if you'd like, but I don't trust that translation that someone put up at the Mothership. If you're going to use that one, I'll throw in another edit to the page for clarity. The Spie 03:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I find that it helps to copy+paste my work (or just do it) in Notepad or something like that, so I don't just lose it. Maybe you should keep that in mind for next time~? (Not really page-relevant, but event relevant?) ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 14:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) =Cyrillic Translation= Okay. Let's talk about this. Include or not to include? I say we leave it. All the other songs get them in their own languages, right? True, not many people can actually read it, and would perfer it in Roman letters, but for those who actually can... Original lyrics. Meh.--Tiamatwizard 01:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Considering all the others before Russia's used languages with Roman (or mostly-Roman) alphabets, I think the case with Cyrillic should be taken the same as with Japanese. It's an alphabet that people can't look at and pronounce without prior or researched knowledge to read. Even in the case of novelty towards the language, the Cyrillic is still in the "Original Lyrics", so it's not like it's completely lost. The Romanji is there so that people who can't read non-Roman characters ARE able to read it. It's like saying we should leave all the Chinese characters in Hello China. "People may not be able to read them if they don't know Chinese, but for those who can..." I mean, at that point, you might as well just drop the Romanji sections. I mean, it's called "Roman"ji for a reason. --Fai D. Flowright 02:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I think you can figure out which side I'm on here. And, yes, I will keep reversing it back to Cyrillic. The Spie 08:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Glad for you. And I'll keep going back to Romanized Cyrillic until a point is made against having it. And novelty towards other formats isn't a valid point. Also, BTW, there IS a consistant way to romanize Cyrillic Russian into Roman...If you know how. Just look at all the Russian songs on the Music Wikia that have romanized Russian as part of the lyrics. They're written in both Cyrillic and Romanized Cyrillic, just as they should be here. --Fai D. Flowright -9:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. Why not have both? We can have the Cyrillic version but in brackets we can put the Romanized Cyrillic version. Therefore, everyone wins. Icelilly 21:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Second above. Compromise, I think, it best here. That way, we keep the original and have the acutal romanji. --Tiamatwizard 23:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm up for that. Actually, I think I had that originally, but it was still changed back. Or something like that.... I don't remember... I've edited this more times than its worth, but I'm willing to make that edit! --Fai D. Flowright 01:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC)